


[Podfic of] a rescue shop within a yard of hell

by Flowerparrish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic With Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: “There are angels,” she tells him once, when he is barely eight and wondering why he is not allowed to sleep before she has repeated her words over again in both English and Urdu. “Watching over you.”The might be angels, he allows himself to agree as he traces the imprint of an iron burned into his arm, but they aren’t watching very closely.(Where Andrew is Neil's guardian angel, for whatever that might be worth)[length: 09:48]
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten & Mary Hatford
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] a rescue shop within a yard of hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a rescue shop within a yard of hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482048) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 



> Endless love to Sasha and thanks for allowing me to record your fic. 
> 
> Thanks also to everyone in the VoiceTeam Discord, because I was particularly influenced by some discussion about including music in podfic that happened earlier today/yesterday (depending on time zones). 
> 
> Podficced for VoiceTeam2020 for the "start of something new" challenge, as I have never done intro & outro music before. 
> 
> Music sourced from the Free Music Archive; the song included is Angel Falling by Ketsa.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166890848@N03/49868181823/in/dateposted-public/)

Audio Length: 00:09:48

Listen & Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=196mwfpWj8Mc0bB5OC1AyAOH0d0fGyWcM)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanmix for] a rescue shop within a yard of hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077251) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)




End file.
